Heartless memories of hearts
by ShikiSenri5494
Summary: Xylil and Axel have always been together, but one day Xylil loses all of her memories and its up to Axel to make sure that she regains everything about them. What will be the out come when he can't let go of her and wants her to totally and completely remember him? M rated for Lemon Axel x Oc


A/n: I don't own anything, but this is the second one-shot for my awesome sister Meh2012

In the world that never was where it rains most of the time and the heartless and nobodies live a young nobody that has an actual figure with long curvy hair with hazel eyes with her dark blue hood down. She was wondering around not knowing how she even got where she was. She didn't know her name, she didn't know anything about herself. She just was...or so she thought. It was one thing for her to actually be something, but she couldn't feel her heart beat, so she wondered if she was alive or if she was dead. It made her wonder a lot about herself...Even if she didn't have a name. As she roamed around the world she kept on feeling as if she was being followed by something. But every-time that she turned around she couldn't see anything but darkness all around here. It wasn't until she got to a big building that she looked up to that she saw that she was being stalked by heartless. She was so scared she didn't know what to do, She screamed as she saw all the heartless attacking her at once. She closed her eyes and hid herself into her arms, but never once feeling anything around her. She looked to see a guy with red spiky hair infront of her. He smirked back at her.

"Are you alright?" He asked

She nodded her head. "T-Thank you." She said shyly

"No problem. Lets get you out of here. Its not safe for a girl that doesn't have anything to be out here."He said

She nodded her head and he turned himself around to look at her. "Take my hand." He said to her

She did as he said and within seconds they went into a black portal that led them into a bedroom. She blinked a few times confused. She didn't know how he was able to do something like that but he seemed to be calm and be an expert at it. It didn't take long for her to be pinned to the wall she near and looked straight into the eyes.

"Xylil, do you have any idea how worried I was about you?" He asked softly

"...I didn't know anyone would worry about me...I don't even know who I am." She said sadly

He looked to her shocked. "...You don't remember me?" He asked sadly

She nodded her head. "...I don't remember anything...If I did know you I'm sorry."

He kissed her on the lips and pressed himself against her, she was shocked at first but then she kissed him back, as she closed her eyes she got memories of the red head that was kissing her and her being in different places. His name is Axel, he loves her more than anything, her memories were erased because she was getting too powerful for the organization. But here she was being with her love after dealing with a fight over who truely loved him with roxas, she won and they had been together for longer than any relationship had ever lasted in the organization. She opened her eyes to see Axel smiling at her sexyly

"Xylil, I love you, even if you don't remember me." He said softly

"...I love you too Axy-kun" She said with a smile

"...Y-You remember now?" He asked blushing at the nickname she gave him

"S-Sorta, I'm slowly remembering." She said looking to him

"Its better than not remembering at all." He said before he kissed her again this time with more passion and with his hands on her waist making it so there wasn't any space between them.

Her legs on either side of his waist as he began to rub her sides softly. She blushed as she kissed him back blushing deep red, before she moaned from the friction that he began to make in between them. He smirked and he placed her on his bed as he kissed her neck as he unzipped her jacket taking it off of her. She took his jacket off of him as she tried to keep herself under control. She was slowly remembering everything with Axel, it took her more than a little while for her to remember everything as they stripped each other of their clothing. As soon as they were both Naked she blushed up at him as he smirked down at her.

"I won't hurt you, I promise you that I would never intentionally do something like that too you." He said softly to her

She nodded her head before he kissed her again this time he entered her making both of them whimper. Her from the pain, and him from the warmth of her. Once she gave him the okay to move he did slowly as she held on to his back digging her nails into his back at first from the pain, then once it stopped hurting the pleasure until he moved to a certain area inside of her which made her scream out into pleasure.

"AXEL!" She screamed

He smirked and knew he hit a nerve inside of her and he moved harder and faster abusing the pleasurable wave that made its way through her. It made her go insane as her nails went into him making him groan and go into a more very unnatural speed inside of her, that made both of them scream as loud as they could from the heat and the pleasure from it. It didn't take long for Xylil to release from her pleasurable high and Axel to follow soon after her. They were soon both panting smiling at each other.

"I love you Xylil, you know that right?" He asked with a smile

"I know, I love you too Axie." She said before she kissed his cheek.

He then lied down next to her cuddling against her as she did the same to him. Even though Axel knew sooner or later that the others would now about her being with him again, he'd do anything to be sure that she was always by his side. Which is the true way to know that everyone...including nobodies have hearts. Just they don't know it.


End file.
